


Hamster's Elevator

by NightWriterAdventures



Category: The Grand Tour (TV) RPF, Top Gear (UK) RPF
Genre: Equal Rights Baby, F/M, Oral Sex, Trapped In Elevator, Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 09:55:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9318107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightWriterAdventures/pseuds/NightWriterAdventures
Summary: Richard Hammond and Danielle (OC) have been working together on The Grand Tour and a romance has been budding. While silent, it was there. The boys tease Richard and Dani, but reality hits when they're both stuck on an elevator together.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ThatDutchFangirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatDutchFangirl/gifts).



> Listen, I'm not usually writing OC's, so I'm sorry if this sucks. But I have faith that it was somewhat decent! It was just supposed to be a one shot, but um... it ended up being 12 pages long in google docs.

It had been _days_ of filming and hours spent with the crew in tight quarters. Thanks to the shortened budget for a blossoming tv show, the producers all decided that they would cram as many people into a hotel room as possible. That included sound people, audio mixers, film directors, cast and and rest of the crew. And that made for stressful mornings and restless nights. Sadly, you were one of them. Crammed in bed next to an audio technician and the director of music, you barely slept. Then it was out to work with the guys, listen to their banter, go to your hotel room, repeat. After a few days, you’d become restless and everyone was on edge. At the slightest inconvenience, everyone would be up in arms, snapping at each other, creating a ruckus. But for you, you had a bigger issue to deal with. Richard Hammond. 

The man only towered three inches above you and yet standing next to him, you felt small in comparison. Knees weak… heart pounding. All you could do was watch him during his takes, enamored with his accent, antics, and overall behavior. That giggle, the mischevious eyes. They’d gotten you. Had you in a trap. But lately, that trap had become more noticed by Richard himself and the guys. They were always giggling in their little circle, glancing over at you before turning back to giggle some more. You only grew more irritated as the days went on. Sure you didn’t mind their off stage banter but the fact that it was focused on you...it made you wonder what the hell they were talking about… So, one day, you actually did go over there.

It was just like any other day. You sat in your spot, taking sips from your water bottle, legs draped over the side of the chair, reclining back. It had been a hot day and your thick curls were tied high up in a ponytail, trying to get a breeze to hit your neck. You were peacefully closing your eyes and resting when you heard your name whispered from far off. Sitting up, you opened your eyes and looked around. And there it was. Your name again. Your gaze fell on Jeremy, James, and Richard. They had been looking back at you before turning back to each other to discuss something. Standing up from your seat, you fixed yourself and straightened your posture before walking over to them, trying not to seem too irritated. The men all turned their heads towards you as you neared them.

“Do you guys want something? If so, all you could do is ask.” You state in a snide remark once arriving to their little circle. “I love you guys, but I’m not dull. I can hear my own name being whispered from miles away.” 

Jeremy is the first to respond with a smirk on his face. “Oh I think someone’s got something they’d like say about you. You’ve been the hot topic for over a week now!” He chortled and leaned back in his chair. 

“Oh shut up!” Richard piped up, glaring at Jeremy before looking at you. “He’s lying. The sun’s gotten to him and I think it’s melted whatever brains he had left.” The heat had definitely gotten to Richard… 

You roll your eyes and scoff. “Well whatever it is. I suggest you keep it to a minimum. I don’t like having my name being whispered around. So if whatever you’ve got to say is important, say it.” 

“I think… that possibly… Richard has something to say for himself.” James explained, taking a drink from his own little bottle. “Richard?” 

You look towards the dashing man, staring at him directly in the eyes. “Yes?” You asked, placing your hands on your hips. 

“Oh. Oh it’s nothing. These two are obviously going crazy. I’ve got nothing to say to you or about you. All’s that you’re a very fine lady. And a pleasure to work with.” Richard crooned, smiling brightly at you. At that, you can’t help but blush and nod, ready to leave. You turn on your heel and make your way back to chair before you hear a voice.

“Oi! He’s lying! He said he’d love to fuck ya one of these days!” Jeremy cries. 

You stop. Heart pounding. Turning _back_ around, you face the three men, eyeing them up. Your gaze falls on Richard, who looks equally mortified about what Jeremy had said. He’s scrambling for words just as you’re trying to decipher what just happened there. 

“I...no. I--I never… it wasn’t like that… It was uh…” Richard sputtered and struggled, his doe eyes blown wide in fear. 

“I…” You started and feel a blush on your cheeks. “I’ll keep that in mind.” You manage to spit out with a soft smile before turning around to go and sit on your chair once more. Your mind was going a thousand miles a minute. Did he really say that? Were the guys just poking fun at you? You didn’t know what to think. It would be nice if he actually felt that way… but also… you weren’t looking for fucking. You were looking for… something more meaningful. But of course, you were always the romantic. Still… if it were Richard, you’d take what you could get. Even if it meant a quick shag… Though, the time for thinking was up. You were called on to do another segment with the guys. Once again. Expect this time it would be very… very awkward… 

The segment went well. Better than you had expected. There was fun, healthy banter. A few side glances from you to Richard and then Richard to you. There was a point where there was an entrance scene and you all were sat on the beach in your bathing suit, chattering on about cars, the weather, the scenery. And the boys just thought it would be funny to kick Richard out of their chatter and send him over to you. From there, you could practically feel his eyes on you. He was quick to scamper away after the scene, disappearing for a good amount of time before returning. The day went on like that for a long while. And at the end, everyone darted back to the hotel, eager to be the first ones in their room. You, the guys, the audio technician, and director of music all shared a room. Two beds, six people… it was hectic. But luckily, you were able to snatch a ride with the guys, crammed into the back of a small sports car. 

“Successful filming, wouldn’t you say?” James asked outloud. 

“Yes, I would agree to that.” You nod in agreement, looking around to see if any of the others had thoughts on the day. 

“Mmm it was definitely amusing. I’ve never seen someone run so fast to--” Jeremy started what you could tell was going to be something lewd, but was quickly cut off by Richard. 

“I think it was a wonderful day! Beautiful! Sun shining! The beach!” He spurted out rather quickly. Chuckles came from Jeremy and James while you just smiled to yourself. It was rather funny to see Richard run so fast after the beach shoot. 

The rest of the ride was quiet and when you all got to your hotel room, you called dibs on the shower first. And being the gentlemen they were… you had to fight them for it. Rock-Paper-Scissors style. You lost and had to wait. Second in line… and you were rather impatient. So when Richard, the winner, had hopped in, you were already getting your clothes, towels, and bathroom things together. Now all you had to do was wait. Wait while the other two watched you. 

You’d been touring with them for a while now and they had actually gotten used to you. Actually, they had accepted you into their little group. Which was fun. Entertaining really. It was like a little family. James was actually decent towards you, Jeremy was always jumping into conversations to make the next dirty joke and Richard… Richard was like the pet squirrel. Always all over the place. Always charming and adorable. Witty too. 

“You’re collecting things like the world is about to end. What’s that for?” James asked, watching you move from place to place, never sitting still. 

“I have to get ready to use the shower! I want to be in, out, done.” You explain as you looking around for your comb.

“She’s always got a schedule. Don’t you remember Marrakech?” Jeremy piped it, teasing you about one of the older shoots you had done. You had made yourself an itinerary. With every little thing you brought. Down to the amount of underwear you had. You were very specific about your travels. And they were slowly realizing that. Which made it easier to live with them. 

“Ohh I always remember Marrakech.” James sighed and rubbed his temple slowly. 

When the shower switched off, you stood up quickly, casting a smile over to the two men who were sitting on their bed, bickering about something on their phones. Their attention span only lasted for so long before it switched to something else more stimulation. But it didn’t matter to you. You wanted to get in that shower and out. So when you heard shuffling around, you knocked on the door. 

“I’m coming in!” You called out, pushing up the door with your things wrapped safely in your grasp. 

“No, wait!” You could hear Richard’s squeal and before you knew it, you were both screaming. He had just gotten out of the shower, obviously, and was reaching for a towel, leaving the man completely exposed to the elements. And the moment he saw you and you saw him, there was a loud yell from each party. You buried your head in your towel, squeezing your eyes shut, apologizing profusely while he hurried around, grasping for what you could assume was the towel.

“I’m so sorry! I’m sorry!” You cried. 

“Just...just don’t look!” He responded. 

“I’m not!” 

“Good! Good! I’m leaving!” 

And with that, you felt him hurry past you and slam the door. Raising your head slowly from the towel, you looked around, heart beating quickly. That was embarrassing… You could only imagine what everyone else was thinking… Tearing yourself away from the thought, you set your things down on the counter of the bathroom and looked at yourself. You looked like a mess. Oh god… what had you just seen? Well, you’d known what you had seen. But now… it just mounted up to the jokes that the guys had been pulling earlier. Shaking your head, you took a breath and went to the shower to turn it on. The water didn’t take much time to heat since it had already been previously used. So all you had to do was get out of your clothes and shower. 

Stepping inside, you took a deep breath and let your head fall back against the stream from the shower head. It had been a tiring day and honestly, you didn’t want to go back out there. You were embarrassed, yet still curious if Richard would make a move towards you. If not, then you would have to do all the initiating… By the end of the shower, you were completely torn between feelings and thoughts. Stepping out of the small square tub, you grabbed your towel and wrapped it around yourself. Combing through the thick knots and tangles, you sighed and stared at yourself in the mirror. There was tan line from the clothes you had worn all day and nothing from the swimsuit. Dammit. While glaring yourself down, there was a knock on the door. 

“Come in!” You responded, tightening your towel closer around your body. Combing your hair, you reached for the curling mousse. Spraying it into your palm, you leaned to your side and gently ran it through your hair, scrunching and toying with it. 

“Sorry. Sorry. I won’t be a bother I just needed to get a few things.” Richard’s voice reached your ears and you immediately shot up. Slipping some on the wet floor, you grasped for the counter and kept your eyes down. 

“No no it’s okay...it’s fine.” You mumble, clutching the towel tightly. 

“Alright. I won’t be too long.” He mumbled, fumbling through his little travel pack, essentially just throwing things around. You peeked up through strands of wet hair, eyeing him carefully. He’d already changed… and lord, he was gorgeous. Then, there was a clatter on the floor, shaking you back into place. Richard had dropped his deodorant on the floor and it had landed promptly right before your feet. It was almost a quick instinct to reach down and grab for it, pulling back up with it in your hand and Richard before you. 

“I...um...here.” You stuttered, handing him the deoderant. God you felt like an idiot. 

“Thanks. Sorry ‘bout that.” Richard replied, grabbing for it. 

For a moment, in your mind, it seemed that the world had stopped in a tragic collision. Cars were on fire, people were screaming… but this moment was its own beautifully awful collision. You two just stared at each other, hands both on that silly can of deodorant. You admired his face and you were sure that he was admiring...something about you. He gently pulled on the can, making you follow in step, walking closer to the man, your eyes never leaving his gaze. You stopped the physical discourse, resting a hand on his bicep, pulling him closer… 

“Knock knock? Are you two busy shagging in here? Should I come back later?” James’ voice seeped in through the crack of the door and both you and Richard stumbled back. You let got of the can and pushed him away. 

“Get out!” You hissed and shoved him towards the door. “James! You get an extra five minutes of waiting!” You were mainly just tired and agitated, your heart pounding. That was just such a close call… Turning to face to the mirror, you shook your head and ripped off the towel before hurrying to get changed. It didn’t take long before you were back out in the main room, keeping your gaze down. Flopping down on your third of the bed, you curled up and buried yourself under the blankets. No more. It was unprofessional and could get you kicked off the team. You needed this job. If anything, it was detrimental to your success. 

“What’s got your panties in a bunch?” Jeremy quipped. You could feel him prodding at you with his eyes.

“Nothing! I’m going to sleep. Don’t bother me. Please.” You snapped before closing your eyes, forcing yourself into sleep. It was definitely hard to stay asleep though. The bickering of the guys and the shuffling of the two other girls besides you, your eyes were constantly fluttering from all the stimulation around you. Off in the distance you could hear Richard mumbling something to the other guys and their gasps and dramatic responses. With a roll of your eyes, you flipped over in bed, shoving your head under your pillow. Then, it was lights out. 

~~~~~~~  
The next day was no better. You got up to Jeremy poking fun at you and James telling Jeremy to hush and Richard just keeping his head down. And it was like that all the way down to the lobby, the car, and onto the set. You were exhausted and wanted no more. You adored the guys. Truly. They were great! Wonderful! But it was just a lot to handle sometimes. Especially with the subtle flirting… if that’s what you could even call it in these past few months… 

The set thankfully was in an air conditioned building. Well, the first part of their filming. The next part would be set back out on the beach… again. Into the heat… So before you transferred to the next set, you told the crew that you were going to go back to the hotel to get your bathing suit and your water bottle, both in which you had forgotten in the haste of the morning. So you borrowed the guys’ car and headed out to the hotel. It was always nice to drive such fast and sporty cars… a luxury actually. So while you were at the wheel, you enjoyed it. Of course it was short lived when you pulled up to the hotel roundabout before hurrying into the actual hotel yourself. You were nearly there when you heard someone call your name. 

“Danielle! Wait up!” 

You stopped and felt your blood run cold. “Richard…?” You asked as you turned around and saw the man running towards you, nearly out of breath. “I don’t… what are you doing here?  
How’d you even get here?” You asked, crossing your arms. 

“I borrowed the crew’s van. I uh...I forgot a few things too.” He managed to spit out, still panting heavily. “Not a fun a ride… bumpy… mind if I follow?” 

You looked at him and couldn’t help but laugh and smile. Seeing him so out of breath was almost adorable. “Sure. Why not…” You agreed and began to walk to the elevator, holding it open for Richard. Once he was in, you pressed the button for 8th floor. For a moment there was silence while you stood in one corner and Richard stood in the other, the both of you watching the doors close. 

“So… about yesterday. I’m sorry.” Richard piped up, turning to face you. 

“Don’t worry about it.” You shrugged it off, still staring straight ahead. You were nervous. Such a closed space between you two. Too much silence. Too much tension. It made your skin crawl. 

“No really. I…I stepped out of line that night. I blame the guys for most of it. But that...I just...I shouldn’t have…” Richard rambled on, shaking his head over and over. 

You glanced over and rose a brow. “So you’re saying that they’re lying?” 

“What? Oh! Um...well. No. No they weren’t lying. But they were rather lewd about the _whole_ situation. I had simply told them that you were...you had caught my interest.” Richard explained, his hands fidgeting. 

Now that brought your attention. Looking at him, you crossed your arms and smirked. “Really? So the whole… fucking thing. Not true?” 

“Well...I mean. It...you know… _fucking_ is such a harsh word. Plus it implies that there is no… foundation between the two people.” Richard continued. You could tell that he was nervous. And you were too. You couldn’t blame him for being like that. 

“So more like... just sex. But with?” You now really wanted to know what his motives were. 

“Maybe a hint of emotion? I...I dunno. I don’t think about it. Professional relationship and all.” He laughed nervously and ran his fingers through his hair. 

“Yeah. Right. The whole professional thing.” You agreed. God you hated the “professional” rule and it seemed as if Richard despised it as well. It was ridiculous! You were both grown adults who knew how to handle emotions. It wouldn’t ruin anything. It wasn’t even the three guys who had implemented it. It was the producers. 

It was quiet for a moment, both you thinking about the rule and how awful it was… when the elevator stopped. There was a clunk and shudder of the carriage. You braced yourself against the corner railing of the elevator, looking around in a panic. 

“Shit… shit shit shit.” You mumbled, going to the buttons, jamming your thumb against the emergency button, practically scared for your life. “We’re stuck… we’re stuck here!” You cried.

“Okay okay, calm down. It’s okay. It’s… I’m sure someone will come and fix it. Give it… thirty minutes. You pushed the button.” Richard tried his best to calm you down, but in a sense, you figured he was trying to calm himself down as well. 

“Fine… okay. Fine. But in thirty minutes, I’m screaming for help.” You obliged, but not happily. Instead, you went to the elevator doors and tried to pry them open. But each time, your fingers slipped. You repeated this process multiple times over until you gave up in defeat, slumping against the wall next to Richard, who had been texting and calling. He had been able to get ahold of James and James was able to alert the hotel staff. 

“So what now? We just wait?” You mumbled, looking over at the other, slightly sweaty from all the pushing and pulling.

“I guess so. We wait.” Richard nodded and sighed, looking over at you with a small smile. “What a predicament we have here... It’s like the setup to some _awful_ romcom. Am I right?” He laughed. And when he laughed, you couldn’t help but smile and laugh back. The crinkles in the corner of his eyes… the way he smiled. His joyous, chipper little laugh. 

“Yeah… not something I’d want to be stuck in. Yet...here we are.” You comment in between your giggles. 

“Yeah… here we are.” Richard repeated, his laughing stopped. His gaze became less playful and more… lost. 

“Yeah…” It was all you could say. You were lost as well. Leaning your head against the wall of the elevator, you smiled weakly. The silence of the elevator became insanely obvious and you could hear your blood pumping through your veins, your heart pounding. It was like the collision all over again. You watched him as he reached up a hand, brushing your mess of hair out of your face. Your breath caught and all you could do was stare and reach up to snatch his hand. 

“Richard.” You spoke softly in a warning voice. 

“Danielle… you know this would happen eventually…” He explained. 

“Well yeah but--” You started.

“It’s against the rules. I know.” Richard completed your thoughts before you could even spit them out. “But… you know… some rules are meant to be broken darling.” He crooned softly.  
That was the last straw. He’d won you over. No more fighting it. Reaching out, you grabbed at his shirt, tugging him close, your mouths crushing together, lips finally meeting. You kissed him hard, grappling at his shoulders and arms as to pull him even closer. He responded quite well, grabbing your waist and tugging you against him. You couldn’t help but lean against the wall of the elevator, letting him fall against your body. Kissing him slowly, you could feel his tongue between your lips, his teeth crashing against your own. You easily parted your lips, moaning against his. He moved effortlessly against you, biting down softly on your lower lip before moving to kissing down your jaw and neck. 

“The rules… don’t apply… correct?” You panted, wrapping your arms around the back of his neck and lacing your fingers through his hair. Your eyes were closed and head tilted back, lips parted as you struggled to speak. 

“Don’t apply.” Richard grumbled from your neck, nipping softly at the skin. You could feel him making a hickey there and you were actually… pleased with yourself. His mouth worked slowly down your neck to your collarbone. 

“Richard… up now…” You panted, grabbing his ear, tugging him up. 

“Ow ow ow. What was that for?!” He cried, staring at you with slightly swollen pink lips. 

Pushing him back against the wall, you grinned and kissed him hard. Hands went on your hips, feeling their way up and down the sides of your body while you cupped his cheek, kissing him slowly, your tongue licking at his lips. 

“Equal rights, baby.” You pull back and purr before kissing down his jaw, licking and nipping at his neck, softly biting and sucking to create a hickey. 

“Fuck… wow. Yeah right. Good. Good.” He panted, grabbing at the hem of your shirt. “You know… we could do this...right here, right now.” Richard mumbled, his voice quivering. 

You pull back and blush before touching the hickey you had made. “Here? We barely have enough time… we can wait. Wait until the room.” You explained, reaching out to tug at his belt.

“Time? Darling, when it comes to me, time is my specialty.” Richard winked and chuckled before taking your hand. 

“Time? You know that isn’t exactly bragging.” You raise a brow and laugh. 

“Oh. No! No no. Not like that. I last a while. But I’ve got tricks up my sleeve.” Richard laughed before pulling you close. And you did not oblige.Wrapping your arms around the back of his neck, you kiss him slowly. 

“Show me then.” You coo. 

It didn’t take him long to drop down to his knees, staring up at you with those deep brown, doe eyes. Leaning back against the wall, you blush and grip the railings, bracing yourself. You could feel his hands running up and down your thighs, reaching up to unbutton and unzip your shorts. 

“Richard…” You mumble nervously, hands tightening against the railing. 

“Don’t fret, darling.” Richard crooned, looking up at you before pressing kisses to your hips and stomach, his fingers slowly and playfully tugging down your underwear.  
You nod in response and close your eyes, holding your breath. You can feel his breath hot on your inner thigh, lips grazing slowly up farther and farther. Then you felt it. His mouth hot on you, his tongue working softly against your clit. It was hot and warm and jesus christ was it amazing. You could feel his mouth doing wonderful things to you, making you shake and quiver. 

“Richard… oh god… fuck.” You hiss and reach out to grasp his hair, gently tugging at it. “Fuck! Fuck, there...please.” You whimper, thighs shaking. His tongue was flicking around you, making you shake. His hands gripping your thighs to steady himself. “Yes! Yes!” You cry and yank at his hair. You were so close. So fucking close. You could barely make any more plausible sounds, just squeaks and moans. And you could feel yourself on the edge. Your whole body was tingling. From your head to your toes... So close… 

“Richardplease!” You shout, throwing your head back. There it was. You reach your climax right there, crying out all sorts of noises, your body shaking and going weak. Riding it out, you pant and slowly remove your hand from Richard’s hair, holding yourself up for support. Panting softly, you stare down and he’s _smiling_ at you. Grinning like the bastard he was. You watched him as he pulled your underwear back up, then your short, zipping them up slowly. 

“Told I could get things done.” He teased as he stood up, wrapping an arm around you shoulder. 

“Oh shut up…” You roll your eyes and look up at him. He smiles back at you and leans down to kiss you softly. 

From the outside, you can hear the rattling of your saviors. There was movement in the elevator and you could feel it shifting up. Slowly, but surely, the doors started to part. You took a step away from Richard and fixed your hair while he stood there, trying to hide the hickey you gave him. Before you two were the firemen, one hotel manager, and Jeremy and James. Blushing, you glance back at Richard before winking and walking out. 

“Have a good time in there?” Jeremy asked, a smug look on his face. 

“You should ask your buddy.” You remark, smiling to yourself before hurrying to your room, waiting for Richard to follow, anticipating to continue your two’s adventure.


End file.
